Optical machine-readable representations of data may be used for identification. Many optical machine-readable representations of data are in a form of optical 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional codes. Optical 1-dimensional codes, generally known as barcodes, are optical machine-readable representations of data. Commonly known examples of barcodes are universal product codes (UPC), which show data identifying certain products. 1-dimensional barcodes generally represent data in widths and spacing of parallel lines. Optical 2-dimensional codes, also generally known as barcodes, use patterns of symbols, for example but without limitation, squares, dots, hexagons, geometric patterns, and the like. Examples of a 2-dimensional barcode are Quick Response (QR) Codes. QR codes are 2-dimensional matrix squares of encoded blocks on a white background. Barcodes can be encoded information such as numbers, text, URLs, and the like, and can be read by optical scanners called barcode readers, QR scanners, mobile camera phones, imaging devices, and the like.